


Breakfast of Champions

by thedevilwhodorks (dorkdevil)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkdevil/pseuds/thedevilwhodorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vuk and Marko get distracted while preparing breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Hetalia and APH Bulgaria belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Yugotalia and APH Serbia (the OC used) belong to Tix99.
> 
> +The names used are Marko for Bulgaria and Vuk for Serbia.+

It was late Saturday morning after a long night out rife with alcohol, and an even longer night _in_ with intimate action. Two naked bodies laid sleepily in bed while the Serb’s index finger idly connected the hickeys he had left on his friend’s shoulders, a cocky smirk on Vuk’s lips as he admired his own work.  
Marko, who was taking his time waking up, silently enjoyed the touch and wondered why he didn’t invite the neighboring nation over more often. The increasingly frequent nights that he _had_ ended up with him had never been unpleasant, and the Bulgarian found that he wouldn’t mind making this a regular thing. Waking up like this every weekend didn’t seem too bad, after all.

Cracking open an eye, he looked up at the grinning man beside him and almost took back the thought.

“Stop lookin’ so stupid,” Marko grumbled, turning his head to the other side to avoid the sight.  
He didn’t need to see that self-sufficient smile first thing in the morning, even though he knew best that Vuk had every reason to feel confident and proud of his actions.

“You wouldn’t have said that last night,” the smug nation’s voice purred teasingly into the Bulgarian’s ear, and he was glad to be facing the other way since he could practically _feel_ how Vuk’s grin spread even further across his face. Still, the reminder of ‘last night’ sparked a small, tingly sensation in Marko’s chest, his body remembering too well that those words had been far from his mind indeed.

“Shut up…” he grunted back half-heartedly and turned his back to the Serb, though he wasn’t actually moving away and, aware that Marko wasn’t really seeking distance, Vuk chuckled and shifted closer in return, pressing the length of his body against his friend’s. He brought his arm around Marko and slid his hand across his chest before it settled there to hold him close. Then, a kiss was placed onto the back of Marko’s neck, who shivered lightly and brought his hand up to cover Vuk’s, fingers entangling. Both lovers, falling into a state of comfortable drowsiness, decided that there was no rush to get up just yet, and before long the two men had dozed off again, continuing to enjoy their closeness in their sleep.

When the Bulgarian woke up an hour later, he still felt Vuk’s warm body hold him from behind protectively. The embrace, along with the Serb’s calm and steady breath against the back of his shoulder, made Marko feel surprisingly safe and content, and the heat Vuk emitted warmed something deep beneath his skin.

Their linked fingers began to feel a little awkward from holding onto each other for so long and, not wanting to wake Vuk just yet, Marko was careful as he untangled them and turned around to face the other man.  
The stirring caused the sleeping nation to tighten his hug and the warm feeling inside Bulgaria’s chest grew stronger. He glanced up to take in the handsome features of his friend, surprised at how adorable Vuk could look in his sleep, and when Marko’s eyes dropped down to the slightly parted mouth, he found it too kissable to resist.  
He stretched up lightly to bring his lips to Vuk’s, gently pressing them against each other – when, to his surprise, the kiss was returned and a drowsy hum escaped the thought-to-be-sleeping lover.

As their lips parted eventually, Vuk cracked an eye open to give Marko a sleepy look.  
“Couldn’t wait until I was awake, could you?” he mumbled, though there was a hint of amused teasing in his voice.

“Well, ya could’ve looked less adorable in yer sleep,” Marko tried to retort but realized instantly that the weak remark would probably remain effectless on the Serb. He blamed his lack of comebacks on his drowsiness caused by his current comfortableness.

“Can’t help that I’m hot,” Vuk snickered and propped himself up to tower above the Bulgarian. “You’re lucky that I’m awake enough though. I would’ve made you pay if I hadn’t been.” His bangs hung down, framing his face as he sent Marko a look, promising that he would have indeed kept his word if he had been woken too early.

A small smile rose on Marko’s lips as he looked up at the nation on top of him and, instead of scaring him away, the threat filled him with light excitement. What would the punishment be if he _did_ wake Vuk too early? Part of him was curious to find out, but a more convincing part decided to leave these thoughts for another time and enjoy the nice, present moment instead.  
It was that same part that made him push himself up to meet Vuk’s lips once again.

Once again the Serb returned the action, discarding the question of whether or not Marko took his threat seriously. Instead, he kissed his partner back against the mattress, sent his hands searching for the other’s – first one, then the other - and brought them together above the Bulgarian’s head. Again, their fingers linked and Vuk nipped at Marko’s bottom lip.

His nose sensually brushed over his lover’s, as dark, half-lidded eyes inspected the face beneath them. His lips ghosted over his friend’s, promising another kiss was soon to come, when suddenly an unexpected sound interrupted the silence of the room to remind Vuk that it had been too long since he last had a meal. To hide the small hint of awkwardness crossing his face, he buried it in the crook of Marko’s and made a light chuckle.

“Way to ruin the moment, huh?”

He pushed himself back up to grin at the nation beneath him who clearly wasn’t sure whether to feel amused or disappointed. Or a _little_ endeared because of that cheeky grin on the other’s face.

“Wanna grab something to eat and then come back here?” Vuk suggested as he read the expression.

Marko was torn. He knew he couldn’t keep the Serb in bed hungry - his mood was bound to change for the worse if he did - but he couldn’t let the man go without a spark of disappointment either. At least Vuk had offered to come back once he had eaten, right?  
Finally having come to terms with his decision, the Bulgarian was about to answer, when the impatient brunet was faster.

“Well, alright, if you don’t wanna join me, I’ll go on my own.” A teasing you-should-have-known-better glint in his eyes as he released Marko and moved off the bed.

“No, wait!”

The smug grin on Vuk’s face gave away that Marko had reacted exactly how he had predicted, and as he moved towards the door, not bothering to put on any clothes, he merely commented:

“There better be something else than fucking yogurt in your fridge.”

Cursing under his breath for having fallen for such a cheap trick, but also blaming Vuk for leaving him hanging like this, Marko shifted off the bed and soon followed him into his kitchen, where he was greeted by the sight of his lover’s back as he skimmed through the fridge for food.

“Got some bread, Mare?” came from behind the fridge door as his guest collected an egg carton, butter and jam.

“Sure,” Marko answered, though his focus on Vuk’s bare backside kept him from realizing the implied order to go _get_ said bread.

The Serb reemerged behind the fridge’s door and raised an eyebrow when he saw that the Bulgarian hadn’t moved.

“ _Hajde_!” he tried to pull his neighbor out of his thoughts with a prompting hand-gesture while he moved over to get a pan for the eggs.

Even when Marko finally moved to get the bread, he couldn’t keep his eyes from returning to the nude figure, the sight of the stripped man cooking in his kitchen both absurd and pleasing.  
Without control over his steps, he moved closer to his friend, set the bread down on the counter and wrapped his arms around Vuk from behind.  
The cooking nation wore a content smile, though kept his eyes on the eggs in the pan.

“You’re really clingy today,” he teased with a half-hearted grumble, letting Marko hug his back.

“Yeah, well don’t leave me hangin’ like that next time.”

“What, you want me to live off your affections?”

 _Maybe_ , Marko considered but kept the answer to himself. As if Vuk had read his thoughts though, the Serb turned off the stove - the eggs were ready by now anyway - and turned in the Bulgarian’s hold to look at him with an almost mocking expression.

“You really want me that badly?”

Not waiting for an answer, Vuk’s hand moved to the back of Marko’s neck, dug into his hair and pulled him into a kiss.

It was rougher than the previous ones and the fierceness of the strong nation pressed his lover back until he was stopped by a wall. The kiss was deepened as Vuk leant his warm body against his friend’s and drew a pleased mewl from Marko when a thigh brushed between his legs.

As Vuk was pressing the Bulgarian against the wall, his reaction sparked a familiar mix of feelings inside the Serb’s chest. Amusement over how easily he had brought Marko to this. Satisfaction over how he knew it was because of _him_ that he was reacting that way. And a strong desire to tease Marko further, to make use of their situation and to see once again what the man would do when he was at his mercy.

Leaving Marko’s neck, Vuk’s hand moved to his own back to collect his lover’s hands and, for the second time that day, brought them together above his head.  
He broke the kiss and leant back just enough to take a look at the other face, an amused and seemingly calm expression on his own, though the teasing curl of his lips stretched more with every passing moment.

Meanwhile the Bulgarian stared back at him, a little groggy from the kiss and very much confused over why it had suddenly come to an end. The disoriented look drew a low chuckle from the brunet.

“Look who’s the adorable one now,” Vuk commented as he brought his face close again, their lips almost touching - but not quite.

“Shut up.”

A frustrated frown began to rise on the teased friend’s forehead, about to bring his own lips closer, when the Serb turned his face away and went for Marko’s neck instead. Instinctively the nation tilted his head to the side to give Vuk more room, only to earn mockery in return.

“Wow, you really are desperate,” the stronger one teased before he let the tip of his tongue slide up Marko’s neck until it reached his ear.

More shivers snaked down the Bulgarian’s body but it was the hot breath against his ear made his hips buck forward and against Vuk’s thigh needily. “A-Ah-“

Marko both loved and hated how the Serb knew exactly which buttons to push to get the reactions he desired. The teeth that nibbled at his ear drew shaky breaths from him and just when he had almost gotten used to the touch, the leg between his thighs began to move and brought forth a surprised moan. The sensation shot through his body, making his arms twitch in a desperate attempt to escape the brunet’s grip that tightened further in response. It almost hurt but the way Marko’s body reacted gave away that he found pleasure in the harsh treatment. And Vuk knew.

“ _Ej_ , you’re not going to back off now, are you, _bre_?” he mocked, his warm breath teasing the Bulgarian’s ear some more. With Vuk’s leg grinding relentlessly against Marko’s hardening member, the man found himself breathing in _almost_ soundless moans and shook under the sensations.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you. Isn’t that why you’re keeping me from making breakfast?”  
The Serb’s lips brushed over Marko’s jaw, then his cheek, until they had reached his lips and ghosted over them as he continued to speak, his half-lidded eyes locked on his lover’s.  
“And I’m fuckin’ hungry too.”

Marko almost gasped a _yes_ when he felt Vuk’s teeth digging into his bottom lip, sending more hot shivers down his body to coil in his lower abs. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he was being pinned against his kitchen wall or the threat behind the words that got him so excited but Marko couldn’t deny that he was really getting off on this.

Vuk’s attentive eyes observed the gasping nation and glinted with mischief as new ideas formed in his mind, making his friend shiver in anticipation. His tongue flicked over Marko’s lower lip before his teeth finally released it and his mouth stretched into a cunning smirk.

“You know what? I’m going to give you breakfast anyway.”

Much to Marko’s dissatisfaction, Vuk moved his thigh away from his crotch and even released his wrists, leaving him with a feeling of bafflement and frustration. That couldn’t have been it, right?

The question had to be written all over the Bulgarian’s face because the next moment his lover opened his mouth to specify.

“Get on your knees.”

Immediately Marko knew what Vuk had in mind and swallowed before he knelt down in front of the other man. It might have been the hope for a reward that would follow, or the thought that he could be the one pleasuring Vuk now, that made him meet the order without protest. Once he was facing the half-hard erection in front of him and felt fingers gripping his hair he understood that the reason didn’t matter, though. All that mattered was Vuk, and getting the length in front of him to show its prime.  
Reaching forward, Marko took hold of his partner’s shaft before he leant closer and ran his tongue up its length. This time Vuk was the one to utter a shaky breath.

The hand in Marko’s hair praisingly smoothened over it before it found a better position and gripped onto it again as the Bulgarian’s tongue guided the tip of the shaft into his mouth. The pleased gasp from above when he began to suck on it was gratifying, and his tongue ran over the underside of the cock in hopes of increasing the Serb’s volume as he took more of it in. He wasn’t disappointed.

“F…fuck…”

The member was slowly growing rigid inside Marko’s mouth as he began to move around it, and once the length had grown more steady, he pulled back to lick down to the base. Moving a little lower, his lips locked on Vuk’s sac, sucked on it and gave it a light tug - which was mirrored by the fingers tightening their grip on Marko’s hair. The moan dragged out of the standing man’s lungs was definitely worth the light pain on his scalp.  
Marko’s mouth traveled back to the erection, tongue flicking over the head, when he suddenly felt Vuk’s hands impatiently pressuring him to move forward. His lips parting, he didn’t hesitate to comply.

The hands at the back of Marko’s head didn’t lead the movement nor actively set the pace, though they did serve as a reminder of who was in charge. Whenever his movements grew too slow or teasing, the Bulgarian was pulled forward as a reminder of his actual task, and if asked Vuk wouldn’t even deny that he sometimes did it for the surprised, muffled sound it caused the other nation to make.  
He had to admit that Marko was _good_ though and as his friend worked on a now full-grown erection, Vuk’s breaths had grown heavier and the sensations that had coiled in his lower body, began to exert a growing pressure on it.

Dark, half-lidded eyes rested on the man kneeling before them who seemed completely focused on his actions despite the erection pointing away from his own body. No, the Serb corrected his thoughts. That bastard was probably getting off on this too. A shameless smirk tugged at Vuk’s lips before they parted to release another vocal gasp. Marko was doing a good job - and even _he_ knew when a salty taste dissolved in his mouth.

The Bulgarian’s tongue teased the slit of Vuk’s erection, licking away the precum the moment it started leaking, and earned his reward in form of breathy moans and needy hair-tugging.  
If he was being honest with himself, Marko had to admit that he enjoyed this position that allowed him to witness the effect his actions were having on Vuk – not mentioning the fact that these actions were having quite the impact on his own body too.

When the pressure at the back of his head increased, Marko knew that he had brought his friend close and shouldn’t have been surprised when the Serb soon began to lead his motions after all.

The movements picked up speed as Vuk’s breathing grew louder and more erratic. Then his body finally tensed up and his load shot into Marko’s expecting mouth.

The Bulgarian swallowed and, even though his lover’s hands had stopped guiding his head, he continued with slow motions to help him ride out his orgasm.

Vuk was still catching his breath but Marko could practically hear the voice in his mind - _Eat up, Mare._ \- urging him to lick the other man’s cock clean while the hard grip on his hair changed into a praising touch.

The calm moment of recovery didn’t last, and before long Marko was pulled back onto his feet and his lips were caught in a deep, pleasant kiss.

“…Marko.”

The Bulgarian’s eyes cracked open to look into his lover’s and the words that followed made his heart jump in anticipation.

“Turn around.”

 

Without hesitation he followed the order, trying to justify his obedience with a _‘why shouldn’t I do what is bound to bring me pleasure?’_ The Serb, not missing the occasion to tease either, commented on it with a chuckle.

“I could get used to you being like that, _bre_.”

Marko was glad his back was turned because he did not want Vuk to see the faint, embarrassed blush on his cheeks - though his thoughts were soon distracted by the kiss at the back of his neck and the hands that were sliding to his chest and his hard member while Vuk’s body eased against Marko’s from behind.

“You know, that’s pretty kinky, to get off in your own kitchen like that,” he purred into Marko’s ear while his hand slid over the erection, making the nation flinch in pleasure and press his back against Vuk’s chest. Meanwhile a thumb rolled over his hardened nipple, the touch adding small whimpers to Marko’s already shaky breath.

With a content grin over Marko’s reactions, Vuk brought his lips to his lover’s shoulder and dug his teeth into the warm skin, before he began to thumb the tip of the Bulgarian’s length. A pleased sound escaped the man and, though he had no intention of stopping him, his hand darted to cover Vuk’s wrist.

“Hands on the fuckin’ wall,” the Serb growled before he chose a spot closer to Marko’s neck to bite down again, leaving a mark next to the ones he had recently made.

With a muffled moan - Marko was biting his lip - he brought his hands onto the cold tile wall in front of him while Vuk rolled and pinched an erect nipple between his fingers. The teasing of the nub, still sore from the previous night’s harsh treatment, made Marko shiver and sent strange waves of pained pleasure into his throbbing groin.

The Serb’s hand wrapped itself around Marko’s length and began to jerk him off, his breath growing heavier and faster as the movement picked up speed.

Greedily wanting to hear more of the Bulgarian’s needy sounds, Vuk’s teeth dug deeper and a cry passed the nation’s lips that could have sounded pained if it hadn’t trembled with enjoyment.

Precum dripped onto the floor and, noticing that Marko wasn’t going to last a lot longer, Vuk released his chest and dug his hand into Marko’s hair again instead.

His other hand continued to work relentlessly on the moaning man’s shaft, bringing his lover close to his limit, until it suddenly stopped. Marko’s head was tugged back and Vuk’s lips spoke almost sweetly into his ear.

“Mare…~”

The sudden lack of motion, especially when he was so close, felt terrible and instinctively the Bulgarian moved his hips forward to create some friction against Vuk’s unmoving hand, only to have the Serb pull it away completely.

“W-What the fuck are you doin- ow!” Marko protested about to bring his own hand down to himself, when a sharp tug at his hair shot tears into his eyes and reminded him that he wasn’t allowed to.

“I told you to keep your fucking hands on the wall, _bre_!”

“T-Then don’t fuckin’ _stop_!” Marko hissed back though there was a hint of despair in his voice.

“I won’t stop,” the Serb assured, his voice smooth again, and as if to confirm his words, his fingers returned to Marko’s erection, teasingly ghosting over it. “…As long as you beg me to let you come.”

“ _What_ …?” Marko tried to sound upset but the touches when he was so close already made it difficult to keep the need out of his voice.

“You heard me.” Vuk thumbed the head of the leaking member, sending hot shivers down the Bulgarian’s body. “Beg me to let you come _for me_.”

“Why the fuck should I–… _ah_!” The man was silenced as Vuk’s thumb and index finger formed a tightening circle around his length.

“Did I fucking stutter?”

With all these teasing touches Marko knew he was bound to come eventually, though the orgasm ran the risk of being ruined and feel anything but satisfactory if he had to come like _this_ – something the nation wanted to avoid at any cost. The voice next to his ear and another light tug at his tortured scalp reminded him that he was supposed to say something and, having run out of time to think, Marko let his pride make way for his need.

“N…No…”

“No, what?”

“No, ya didn’t.”

“Well, I can’t hear you begging yet, so?”

“…please”

His voice was a faint mumble and suddenly Vuk’s hand was removed from his erection again, making him realize how much worse the lack of touch was than even the painful squeeze. Despair flowed into the Bulgarian’s chest.

“Please _what_?”

“Please let me come!” he blurt out, biting his lip as soon as the words were out. His body was craving the touch so badly, he didn’t even care anymore what he had to do to get it.

“For yourself? I don’t think so.”

“For you!” Marko cried with no shame. “Please, just let me come… … f-for you.”

The moment the words had pierced the air, Vuk’s hand was brought back to his shaft and finally gave it the longed-for, gratifying strokes. The touches brought so much relief to the tortured man that the fast jerks soon made him reach his limit and, with a pleasured cry, his entire body tensed up in the Serb’s firm hold.

 

A few, slow strokes pumped the rest of Marko’s load onto the kitchen floor and the hand that had held a tight grip on the Bulgarian’s hair, now moved around the shaking body to support it while affectionately running its digits over his lover’s side.

“Good boy.”

Vuk smirked against the back of his neck before he placed a soft kiss onto the skin and, despite the harsh treatment he had just experienced, a deep warmth rose in Marko’s chest at these praising words and gestures. It took him a moment to recover but after what he had just been through, the warm, comforting hold from behind felt amazingly soothing.

 

Once he was sure his friend could stand on his own, the Serb released him and stepped back to go wash his hand, not before he had gently run his clean hand through Marko’s hair, however.

“ _Ej_ , it’s your fault the eggs are cold now, _bre_!”

Vuk commented without real reproach as he cleaned his hands and sent a look to the side to check on the man who was finally turning away from the wall.

“Wanna have some bread with jam instead? That is, unless you’re feeling full already.”

The last words were accompanied by a teasing, but good-natured smirk.  
Marko still seemed a little groggy as he mumbled a “Sounds good” and, unable to resist the endearing sight, Vuk returned to his side to wrap an arm around the Bulgarian’s waist and place a content kiss onto his temple as he held the other nation close.

“Good! Let’s eat then.”

The Serb spoke with annoying enthusiasm, and once again Marko was torn between wanting to let himself melt into the touch and punching Vuk into the side.


End file.
